Ujian Mendadak Versi Naruto
by KuchikiNightrayVessalius-Chan
Summary: Ichigo dkk dikasih ujian mendadak sama byakuya! apalagi, ujiannya tentang naruto! gimana nasibnya ya?


KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "Hay, hay! Ini fanfic keduax-ku!"

Farahitsugaya:" woy! Knapa di cerita sebelumnya toushirou jahat sama aku!? "*dateng tiba2*

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "eh, farah! Knapa namamu farahitsugaya?"

Farahitsugaya: "suka-suka! Lagian, jawab pertanyaan aku!"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "ye, iye! Kan dia blom kenal kamu!"

Farahitsugaya: "yaudah, lah! Tapi, aku mao ketemu toushirou!"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "nanti aja, klo fanficnya selese! Sekalian kunikahin aja kamu sama shiro-chan!"

Farahitsugaya: "yeiy! Mas kawinnya apa?"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "sandal jepit"

Farahitsugaya: *death glare*

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "bercanda! Mulai sekarang, kamu jadi asistenku, ya!"

Farahitsugaya: "oke, tapi ketemuin aku sama tousiro oke!"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "oke!"

Farahitsugaya & KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "selamat membaca! **READERS GONNA READ, RIGHT! NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!"**

Rate: K+  
Disclaimer: Mas Tite Kubo.  
Warning: GaJe, dan lain-lain. Kalo perlu, siapin kantong muntah!

Ujian Mendadak Versi Naruto

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kelas 9B, salah-satu kelas di Karakura High School. Kelas yang semua muridnya adalah murid-murid yang setengah bandel, setengah baik, setengah pintar dan setengah b*doh (?). yah, walau setengah muridnya kebanyakan pintar, bukan berarti mereka yang pintar-tidak nakal…

9B…

Suara bel tanda masuk berdering dengan nyaringnya di Karakura High School. Namun hanya ada 8 anak yang berada di kelas 9B. Mereka adalah Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Toushirou, Rangiku, Gin, Ulquiorra (gin sama ulquiorra!? Bilang aja ada, soalnya ini fanfic) dan Renji.

"Woy, abis ini pelajarannya Byakuya, 'kan?" Tanya Ichigo pada teman-temannya.

"Dah tau ngapain nanya?" Sindir Rukia.

"Tapi bantuin, ya. Gue kan masih anak baru." (ceritanya!) Gin memohon.

"Oke, Gin!" Seru Rangiku.

"Makasih, Rangiku-Chan~"

"Woy, disini bukan tempatnya mesra-mesraan!" Renji merusak momen Gin dan Rangiku. *author mao nonjok renji*

"Alah, bilang aja elu ngiri gara-gara gak punya cewek!" Kata Ulquiorra.

"Elu juga ga laku!" Balas Renji. Ulquiorra sweatdrop.

"Diem ah, lu pada! Berisik! Gua mao tidur neh!" Teriak Toushirou sambil kembali tidur.

Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

Pintu dibanting seseorang dengan 'mulus'-nya.

**"MALING!?"** Toushirou kaget setengah hidup, jadinya setengah sadar deh (?).

"Ga ada maling! Itu Byakuya-Sensei!" Ralat Ishida yang berada disamping Toushirou.

"Jadi gua harus Gangnam Style sambil bilang wwwoooowww….gitu?"

"Ga juga seh,"

"Anak-anak! Hari ini ada guru baru dan-" Kata-kata Byakuya terpotong oleh murid-muridnya.

"Siapa, Sensei!?" Tanya semua murid yang deg-deg-an. Wajar aja, lah.

"Woy, gue belom selese ngomong!" Bentak Byakuya. Semuanya langsung duduk manis. "Tuh guru barunya!" Byakuya menunjuk kearah pintu dengan tampang sinis.

Dan guru itu adalah…

**"AIZEN-SAMA!?"** Gin dan Ulquiorra shock.

"Hai!" Aizen tersenyum sampai sukses bikin author klepek-klepek.

"Kenapa elu!?" Tanya Toushirou.

"Suka-suka gua!"

"Diem, semua!" Teriak Byakuya. Udah pada liat Byakuya teriak, gak? *buak!*  
Semuanya langsung diam. Tak terkecuali Aizen.

"Hari ini ada ujian mendadak!" Lanjut Byakuya.

**"UAPAAAHHHH!?"** Semua orang kaget+shock (kecuali aizen). Wajar aja 'kan!

"Nah, kalian jawab aja. Ga usah pake kertas lembar!" Suruh Aizen yang nada bicaranya seperti memerintah. Semuanya makin deg-deg-an.

"Soal pertama…" Byakuya memulai pertanyaan. Suhu ruangan memanas karna rasa khawatir para murid. Tapi langsung membeku karna Toushirou.

"Adalah…" Para murid makin deg-deg-an.

"Absen dulu!" Bentak Byakuya. Semuanya sweatdrop. "Toushirou BANYAKGAYA?"

Toushirou: "Hah!? M…masuk,"

"Ichigo HOMOsaki?"

Ichigo: "Apa!? Ada, deh…"

"Renji ABABIL?"

Renji "Ab…!? A…ada…"

"Ishida UNYU?"

Ishida: "Unyu apaan!? Masuk!"

"Ulquiorra SINTING?"

Ulquiorra: "woy, nama gua tuh! Ada!"

"Gin ICILOK?"

Gin: "Cilok apaan? Ada!"

"Rangiku MARMUTmoto?"

Rangiku: "Masuk, Sensei~!"

"Rukia Kuchiki?"

Rukia: "Masuk!"

"Sensei, kok Rukia sendiri yang namanya gak dijelek-jelekin!?" Protes Ichigo.

"Loh? Itu emang nama kalian, kan?" Byakuya heran.

"Itu namanya dijelekin, Sensei…" kata Ulquiorra.

"Oh, kayaknya Yamamoto-Soutaichou salah nulis." Byakuya mangut-mangut. "Oke, pertanyaan pertama!"

Anak-anak langsung bersiap bak tentara mao perang.

**"SIAPA HOKAGE PERTAMA DI DESA KONOHA?"** Tanya Byakuya. Semuanya shock.

"Loh, kok? Emangnya pertanyaannya itu!?" Tanya Aizen.

"Iya, disuruh kepala sekolah, Yamamoto-Soutaichou." Jawab Byakuya. Aizen sweatdrop.

"Soal apaan tuh, Nii-Sama!?" Kata Rukia.

"Jawab, aja!"

Ichigo: "Eh… Megawati!"

Renji: "Ir. Soekarno!"

Ishida: "Deandles!"

Toushirou: "Obama!"

Gin: "Napoleon!"

Ulquiorra: "Soeharto!"

Rangiku: "Katy Perry!"

Rukia: "Chappy!"

**"SALAH SEMUA!"** Teriak Byakuya. "Yang bener Hashirama Senju!"

Anak-anak pun nagis Bombay.

"Pertanyaan kedua! **DIMANA NARUTO TINGGAL?**" Lanjut Aizen.

Ichigo: "Ujung Kulon!"

Renji: "Aceh!"

Ishida: "Papua Nugini!"

Toushirou: "Kolong Jembatan!"

Gin: "Di Rumah, lah!"

Ulquiorra: "Karakura!"

Rangiku: "Kerajaan Mataram!"

Rukia: "Kandang Ayam!"

**"SALAH N' NGACO SEMUA!"** Teriak Aizen. "Yang bener Konohagakure!"

"Pertanyaan ketiga!" Kata Byakuya. **"Siapa nama guru Naruto?"**

Ichigo: "Chuck Norris!"

Renji: "Yamamoto-Soutaichou!"

Ishida: "BJ. Habibie!"

Toushirou: "Jokowi!"

Gin: "Byakuya-Sensei!"

Ulquiorra: "Author!"

Rangiku: "SBY!"

Rukia: "Michael Jackson!"

**"SALAH SEMUAAA!" **Lagi-lagi Byakuya teriak. "Yang bener Hatake Kakashi!"

"Pertanyaan keempat alias terakhir!" Kata Aizen. **"KAPAN AUTHOR LAHIR?"**

Ichigo: "Sepuluh Masehi!"

Renji: "Tahun Gajah!"

Ishida: "Abad Depan!"

Toushirou: "17 Agustus!"

Gin: "1 Januari 2001!"

Ulquiorra: "Bulan Ramadhan!"

Rangiku: "Hari 1 Bulan 1 Tahun 1 Abad 1!"

Rukia: "Lahirnya pas tanggal dia lahir!"

**"SALAH SEMUA!" **Teriak Aizen dan Byakuya.

"Nah, gue pergi dulu!" Byakuya hilang seketika.

"Uwaaahh! Nilainya gimana!?" Ichigo stress.

"Salah sendiri gak belajar!" Bentak Aizen.

"Yaiyalah, orang ujiannnya mendadak!" Protes Toushirou.

"Kemaren 'kan kalian bimbel!"

"Tapi gara-gara gak ada gurunya, kita harus pulang!" Protes Ulquiorra.

"Apalagi, bukan belajar gituan!" Renji ikutan Protes.

"Wah, ketawan pada gak baca buku!" Kata Ishida.

"Bodo!" Teriak semuanya serempak, kecuali Aizen dan Ishida.

"Oke, gue pergi, ya! Siap-siap dapet nilai jelek, loh!" Aizen hilang seketika.

**"NOOOOOOOO~!"**

** ~Owari~**

A/N

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "Halo~! Gimana nih, fanficnya, reders?"{

Farahitsugaya: "Kok toushirou digituin!?" *death glare*

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "Semuanya juga!"

Toushirou: "Woy, gua mao protes!"

Farahitsugaya: "KYAA! TOUSHIROU!" *meluk toushirou*

Toushirou: "Siapa, nih?"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "Fangirl-lo! Cantique khan~!"

Toushirou: "s…serah!" *blushing*

Byakuya: "KuchikiHyugarinaisha! Ngapain lo bikin si aizen berdua jadi guru sama gua!?"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "suka-suka dongk, Byakuya-Sama~"

Byakuya: "ih, dasar!"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "okey, yang nge-review bakal dapet ciumannya Ichigo, Aizen, Ishida, Rukia, Toushirou, Rangiku, Gin, Ulquiorra sama Renji! Pilih salah-satu, yach!"

Farahitsugaya: "knapa nggak byakuya?"

KuchikiHyugarinaisha: "He's mine!" *death glare*

Farahitsugaya: "Oke, oke! Santai, mbak!"

Byakuya, Ishida, Rukia, Toushirou, Rangiku, Gin, Ulquiorra, Renji, Ichigo: **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
